OmniOrder
by Mangablade2
Summary: Every world has a set of rules to keep its balance. these rules govern the world and are followed even by the lowest of criminals and vilest of villains. they are a way of life in any world, but when the princess of darkness becomes aware of these unwritten laws she set's out to gather forces to seek out the one thing capable of disabling these laws, the OOS.
1. the First Chapter

Chapter 1 When the last Leafe falls

The Knights could see no end to the army of faceless, soulless beings that continued to assault them. Hayate, Knight of Wind continued fighting, his determination like salmon struggling to fight the current. he slashed vigorously ending as many of the attacking demons as he could reach. Go and Mannen fought furiously to match the effort of Hayate. Himeno, the Pretear, was kidnapped shortly before the endless fight.

when Hayate thought of what these devilish creatures might do to her his determination and blood lust grew, he couldn't allow anything to happen to her. As the city crumbles around the Leafe knights. Go begins to wonder how in the world they got into such a battle. The Princess of Disaster was defeated, but yet this darkness seemed stronger than ever and he along with the rest of them was actually starting to lose hope.

It was then that Mannen noticed a looming presence behind him. The presence was dark but not threatening and almost felt like Himeno herself. Mannen turned to see a tall, dark skinned girl.

"Who are you?" He questioned as Hayate looked in horror.

"Stay Back, Mannen" he shouted preparing to strike the girl dead but was stopped by Go who looked at the girl, puzzled.

"What's your name?" he asked as they retreated.

"My name is Nanah, I am a witch, and I'd like to help" she spoke softly

"A witch, huh?" Go looked her over seeing a pretty girl.

"Pretty cute, for a witch" Go said admiring her. She was dressed in a very seductive garb. Fishnet stockings, a high cut black wetsuit and a pair of silver hoops on her wrists, she looked like a demon. Go was fascinated by her, he'd never seen anyone like her.

"I will teleport us to Death city" the witch said slowly conjuring a ball of energy.

"No! i won't leave until i find, Himeno!" Hayate shouted

"Yeah, and what about Sasame, Shin, Hajime and Kei?" he asked nervously.

"i can teleport them to the same location" she said now speaking quite fiercely

"just focus one them in your mind and i'll be able to lock onto them with my power" she said again focusing heavily.

With them focused on their friends and family Nanah cloaked them in darkness and they disappeared into the dark cloud...


	2. Order of Lord Death

Chapter 2 Order of Shinigami

When the group exited the dark transit they appeared in a calm dark city. With the cobblestone roads and warmly lit shops you could feel the distinct liveliness of the city. When everyone was fully materialized Nanah collapsed from exhaustion. She then saw a few more people then she intended on transporting, although she could have used the extra energy, when she saw how happy everyone was she contented that she'd done the right thing.

"hey, Nanah are you alright" Goh asked kneeling to help her up.

"I'm fine, thank you, is everyone alright?" she asked hiding her pain as her left arm had broken in three places due to the strain teleportation put on her fragile frame.

"yeah, thank you Nanah" Hayate announced feeling bad for almost trying to kill her.

"I'm sorry to say but I must go" Nanah politely stated, bowing before she quickly turned to leave.

"Wait, Nanah, why do you have to go?" Goh shouted feeling a tinge disappointed, he finally meets a girl who doesn't run away at the sight of him and she has to leave, he wanted to at least know why.

Nanah looked into his eyes and saw something she had not seen since her youngest years. she could see he was generally interested in her all though she couldn't tell whether it was love or lust. She decided to trust her heart on it.

"Don't worry, i will meet you again when you have met my superior, the directions to his shop are on this paper" Nanah announced handing Goh a sheet of grey paper with handwritten notes on it. Nanah gently kissed Goh on the forehead before running off, where in the shadows she took the form of a dark purple rat.

As Goh stood in a daze, Himeno took the paper and read it led everyone forward suddenly the area was chillingly quiet. Not one sound was heard until Goh suddenly skipped to the right as a large scythe adorned with red and black spit the surrounding block.

"Sharp reflexes even for a kishin" A girl's voice hissed in a blood curdling tone. the voice in question belonged to an unseen female in the shadows. Goh, knowing what a kishin, still managed to put two and two together.

"That was for a witch, wasn't it" Goh said his hands clenched tightly. He was so angry he hadn't noticed the red snow falling into th dark spot where the voice echoed from, but Himeno did.

"Again, but we defeated the Princess of Disaster didn't we?" Himeno thought.

"Well aren't we well informed" the voices hissed again this time stretching into a cackle. As the being came into the picture Himeno gasped at the sight of a teen girl about her age stepping out into the dim streetlight.

"Yes, we need a witch's tasty soul to complete my transformation into a death scythe" a male voice growled joining the girl from the pblade of the scythe she wielded.

"YOU TWISTED SCUM!" Goh bursted out in rage, Hayate reached out to stop him.

"Lemme go, Hayate, I'll kill her, I'll.." Goh yelled kicking to get free. Hayate knew the red snow meant trouble and he and Himeno had been together long enough to understand each other's thoughts. Without hesitation Himeno ran and grabbed Hayate's hand and became the Pretear of wind.

"Pathetic, you ready to cut down these kishin, Maka" the boy/scythe said returning to full scythe form.

"Born ready, Soul!" Maka shouted reaching for her left eye.

"you kids..." maka hissed, cutting her eye,letting it bleed down her face.

"Ain't seen nothin yet!" she finished revealing a red eye, circled with a pinwheel pattern...


End file.
